


Инструкция по выживанию

by north_venice



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Когда Триш с Леди вытаскивают Данте обратно на поверхность, это ещё не кажется ему катастрофой.





	Инструкция по выживанию

_i._

Это выходит странно.

Он не думал, что будет просто — говоря откровенно, он не думал об этом совсем. _Бог свидетель,_ бормочет раздражённо Нико, бедром опираясь о стойку в фургоне и складывая на груди руки, _если бы у него хоть иногда включался мозг, Фортуна бы сейчас стояла как прежде, а это здесь никому не надо_ — но суть, разумеется, не в этом. Он не думал, что будет просто — он как-то не рассчитывал, что всё окажется сложно _настолько_. 

Это выходит странно. Почти нечестно.   
Это _бесит_.

Когда Триш с Леди вытаскивают Данте обратно на поверхность, это ещё не кажется ему катастрофой. Когда его отца вытаскивают следом, это всё ещё не кажется ему катастрофой — отчасти, потому что Вергилий теряет сознание почти сразу; отчасти, потому что из Данте вытекает больше крови, чем форма демона когда-либо восстанавливала. Им всем в итоге оказывается немного _не до этого_ ; он ловит себя на том, что испытывает облегчение. Начинается это, в общем-то, почти нормально. 

До того, как это всё станет неловко, он успевает пройти через все стадии отрицания дважды — только чтобы обнаружить, что Вергилий просто _ушёл_ , оставив после себя заляпанный кровью диван и стопку испорченных бинтов. 

Данте жмёт плечами — потягивается и шипит недовольно, обнаружив, что его потрясающая способность к регенерации всё-таки не справилась со всеми дырами в его теле за три с половиной часа. Поправляет бинты раздражённо, пока пытается надеть футболку. Бросает со смехом, даже не поднимая на него глаза:

— Да не переживай ты так. Твой старик только что выбрался из ада. Что с ним будет-то.

Неро думает, что последние две клетки мозга у Данте, должно быть, были персонально выбиты Вергилием ещё на вершине Клипота. Есть подозрение, впрочем, что это случилось ещё раньше, но он старается не вдаваться в подробности их отношений настолько.

Это всё раздражает невероятно. 

— Знаешь, Данте, вот поэтому ни один нормальный человек не выдерживает тебя дольше минуты.

Он хлопает дверью — до того, как Данте успеет переспросить, или выронить плащ из рук, или назвать его кретином. Не то чтобы у него был хоть какой-то план действий — у него, разумеется, ничего даже близко не было, но он представлял себе это по-другому. Без необходимости вести разговоры об отцовстве с самим собой еще пару месяцев. Без необходимости обсуждать хоть что-то из этого с Данте. _Бога ради._

Выдыхает раздраженно, едва сдерживая желание впечатать кулак в стену — Нико назвала бы его идиотом.   
Он, безусловно, идиот и есть.

_ii._

— Это нормально, если тебе нужно время.

Тон у Кирие — осторожный и немного обеспокоенный, но в целом — заботливый, ровный, мягкий, _набор совершенно привычный, он почти устал от этого_ , — тот же, которым она говорит с детьми, тот же, которым она говорила с Кредо иногда, когда Неро боялся подходить к нему сам. В общем-то, искренний, но проблема не в этом. 

Она волнуется.  
Он ведёт себя как придурок.  
 _Это старая история._ Он примерно представляет себе, чем она закончится.

Она не берёт его за руку — привычка старая, она до сих пор иногда теряется, — сжимает его плечо, впрочем, и опускается на диван рядом, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, — он следит вместо этого за тенями в углу комнаты и всё надеется, что она перестанет — предложит поговорить об этом позже и сделает вид, что ничего не было. Продолжает надеяться, что на этом они и закончат.

Этого не происходит, конечно — тепло её руки никуда не исчезает. Забота в её взгляде никуда не исчезает. Как будто могло быть иначе. 

Ему не очень хочется говорить об этом — ему не очень хочется говорить в принципе; список его желаний последнюю пару недель ограничивается стремлением проводить все сутки в гараже в одиночестве, может быть, ломая периодически стену-другую в не самых удачных попытках разобраться во всём этом эмоциональном дерьме самостоятельно. В общем и целом, ему хватает того, что он думает об этом _постоянно_ ; последнее, что ему нужно, — забивать всем этим голову ещё и Кирие. 

Она вздыхает, свободной рукой убирая прядь каштановых волос за ухо.

— Я не понимаю, через что ты проходишь, но иногда случаются вещи, которые всё рушат. Я могу понять _это_ , — её голос звучит устало. Он почти наверняка уверен, что это — каким-то образом — его вина тоже. — Всё в порядке, если ты не понимаешь пока, как с этим справляться. Или не хочешь с этим справляться. 

Он не уверен, что дело в этом.  
Он не уверен, что понимает, в чём дело вообще.

— Он ничего не _разрушил_ , Кирие.

Её рука всё ещё на его плече — встретиться с ней взглядом оказывается почему-то сложнее, чем вообще вести этот разговор. 

Он не создан для этого. Разговоры о чувствах. _Эмоции_. Он понятия не имеет, как говорить обо всём этом; он умеет только ломать вещи и разбивать лица. Его жизнь была бы значительно проще, если бы это могло решить хотя бы треть его проблем.

Кирие смотрит на него настолько терпеливо, что он догадывается: это звучит жалко просто в высшей степени.

— _Хорошо_ , за исключением целого _города_. И моей руки. И, может быть, моего представления о себе. И о жизни. _Допустим_.

Она улыбается на это — мягко и не слишком искренне; он пытается рассмеяться, но его раздражают часы на стене — раздражают фотографии детей на полках и книга со стихами, которую он не открывал ни разу с тех пор; раздражает, что руки пахнут машинным маслом и что Кирие беспокоится о нём — _всё в порядке, ты уверен, пожалуйста, позвони мне потом_ , — раздражает, что он не может ничего с этим беспокойством сделать.

Его просто _бесит_ , что он не может перестать об этом думать. Казалось бы.

— _Блять_.

Это нелепо — это звучит нелепо даже в его грёбаных мыслях, и это на каком-то другом уровне. Он хотел этого сам — он остановил их сам, в конце концов. Не для того, чтобы просто смотреть, как его отец ничего не делает, наконец-то появившись в его жизни. 

В этом был какой-то другой смысл — где-то в самом начале. Было бы ещё просто потрясающе, если бы он имел самое малейшее представление о том, что с этим смыслом делать.

— Я видел его на днях. В агентстве, — у него сухо в горле; необходимость быть искренним всегда раздражала меньше, чем его собственные попытки выражать свои эмоции адекватным образом. Кирие всегда слушала всё равно; это вроде как помогало. Помогать должно было. — Мы встретились, и он просто _посмотрел_ на меня, и он только _кивнул_ мне, Кирие. Он мог сказать что, блять, угодно, но он _кивнул_ мне и вернулся к какому-то идиотскому спору о счетах. Как будто ему это всё совсем _без разницы_.

_В конечном итоге, почему ему должно быть до тебя хоть какое-то дело._ Ви говорил что-то об этом, пока ещё был собой, но Неро не слишком слушал — это не Ви, в то же время, поэтому какая разница. Не то чтобы Вергилий всю свою жизнь мечтал о нормальной функционирующей семье. 

Выдыхает, сжимая пальцы в кулак сильнее:

— Прости.

Она улыбается — мягко, тянется к нему, чтобы обнять — осторожно, будто он состоит из острых углов, — неспешно, будто ему придёт в голову сбежать от неё прямо сейчас. 

Ему хочется, впрочем.   
Он никогда особо не понимал, что с этой мягкостью делать. 

— Всё в порядке. Просто не заставляй себя, ладно?

Её голос звучит приглушенно — она прячет лицо у него в шее, её пальцы цепляются за его куртку. 

Она тёплая, он думает.   
Надо что-то сделать с часами. С рамками на полках. Они до сих пор так и не разобрались, что делать с фотографиями Кредо, и просто спрятали их в старых альбомах — там, где не достанут дети.

Кирие не говорит об этом тоже.

— Дай себе время.

Её голос звучит терпеливо — это имеет смысл, он думает. Где-то в теории. _Дать себе время, подумать об этом, привести в порядок мысли_ — всё это дерьмо, с которым он никогда не умел справляться нормально.

Он выдыхает устало, обнимая её в ответ — времени _научиться_ у него, впрочем, действительно достаточно.

_iii._

— Ну и как там. Ну, ты знаешь. _Дела семейные?_

Он поднимает на неё глаза в высшей степени неохотно. В процессе думает, что во всех этих бесконечных журналах с красотками, которые так настойчиво Данте раскладывает в каждом углу, где он может появиться хотя бы теоретически, нет никакого грёбаного смысла — он всё равно не может вспомнить ни одного раза, когда женщина флиртовала бы с Данте без последующих попыток перерезать ему горло или выкинуть его из окна.

Во-первых: и этот придурок его _родственник_. Подумать только.  
Во-вторых: был шанс, что журналы за ним заботливо подбирает Нико, но лезть в подробности _этого_ ему не хотелось тем более.

— Серьёзно, Нико. Из _всех людей_. Ты.

Она жмёт плечами — легко и, в общем, равнодушно. Продолжает вертеть в руках что-то совершенно неадекватной формы и даже не отрывает взгляда от своих отвёрток:

— Слушай, умник, мы с Данте, Леди и твоим папашей можем официально организовать клуб паршивых отцов. И _твой_ отец-идиот будет сидеть в центре на каждом нашем собрании, пока мы все по очереди будем проецировать на него свои детские комплексы, а он не начнёт рыдать, рассказывая нам в процессе, как сильно он искал отцовского одобрения всю свою жизнь и как он _облажался_ , пытаясь стать достойной ролевой моделью для себя самого. Вот это всё дерьмо, которое нам всем просто _жизненно_ необходимо услышать.

Он закатывает глаза, возвращаясь к страницам с порванными углами:

— Нико? Сделай этому миру огромное одолжение и никогда, блять, не подавайся в психологи.

Она усмехается — беззлобно. Шумит что-то за её столом, что-то отваливается от куска металла в её руках и закатывается под диван.

— Ага. Ты просто грубый.

Он иногда ловит себя на странных мыслях: хорошо, что здесь нет часов, хорошо что сюда почти не приходит Кирие, — хорошо, что Нико понимает, когда лучше заткнуться.

Не всегда. Временами.  
Сегодня не из тех дней.

— Но серьёзно. Ты так и не поговорил с ним?

Любопытство сгубило кошку — оторвало ей лапы, ткнуло мордой в землю и посоветовало не лезть больше не в своё дело. Бросает — досадливо, — опуская глаза в мелкий текст в углу страницы, который даже не старается разобрать:

— Нет.

— О. Ты, наверное, был занят спасением мира?

— _Нико_.

Он надеется, что это выйдет предостерегающе. Он не хочет говорить об этом. Не сейчас. Не с ней. Не в ближайшее время.

Это не работает. Разумеется.  
Нико продолжает, не отрываясь от своей кучи мусора, которую всё ещё вертит в руках настолько демонстративно, что это становится раздражающим:

— Или, возможно, Кирие снова грозила смертельная опасность в лице злобно настроенной кучки сектантов? Потому что вот это была бы _охуенная_ причина не говорить со своим отцом, ради спасения жопы которого ты влез в драку между двумя _самыми охуенными демонами_ в этом _ёбаном мире_ , в процессе _отрастив себе руку_.

Они молчат — оба. Какое-то время. Он слышит, как падает что-то на улице — он не обратил бы внимания в другое время. Шумит лампа на её рабочем столе.

Он не хочет смотреть на неё. Он не хочет говорить об этом.  
Казалось бы. _Простые вещи_.

Выдыхает — устало; сжимает страницы живыми руками так, что белеют костяшки:

— Нико. Ты нихрена не помогаешь.

Она смотрит на него — наконец-то. Переводит взгляд слишком резко, чтобы делать вид, будто до этого ей было действительно всё равно; выразительно поднимает бровь, откладывает — с громким стуком — _что бы это ни было_ на стол. Смотрит насмешливо.

— О, а тебе нужна помощь? Извини, я как-то забыла, что тебе четырнадцать.

_Реальный мир так не работает_. Он знает. Они уже говорили об этом. Даже если нет — он знает её достаточно долго, чтобы самому догадаться.

_Ничего нового она не расскажет ему в любом случае_.

Нико усмехается — не зло; просто разочарованно. Одни и те же рельсы.

— Ну да. Кто я такая, чтобы влезать в отношения с отцами, правда?

Он ничего не отвечает на это — они так и сидят в тишине до конца вечера, периодически раздражённо хлопая дверью фургона. В сторону телефона он старательно не смотрит — тот, к величайшей радости всей его жизни, так ни разу и не звонит.

_iv._

— Ты так и не поговорил с ним?

 _Из всех людей_ , он думает снова, последней, кто могла заговорить с ним о его отце, была Леди. Или предпоследней. У Леди, в отличие от Нико, есть хотя бы подобие чувства такта и банальной человеческой эмпатии.

Проблема в другом: разговоры о семье не входили в список вещей, которые необходимо было выполнить сразу после убийства целого, ну, _склада_ с демонами. Это было на каком-то другом уровне.

Он слышал от Триш, впрочем: у Леди были странные представления о подходящем времени. Что бы это ни значило.

— Слушай, вот в чём дело. Тебе тяжело, я понимаю, но я сейчас не об этом.

Её голос звучит вкрадчиво — это мало что ему даёт, когда он вонзает меч в землю, пытаясь перевести дыхание, — он не слышал в принципе, чтобы она повышала тон хоть раз. Она отряхивает руки в перчатках, поправляет пиджак движением резким, морщится недовольно — должно быть, от пыли. Смотрит куда-то в сторону растерянно, не обращая внимания на растекающуюся в опасной близости от её сапог лужу крови. Не подходит к нему близко — даже не пытается сократить расстояние.

— Твой отец может быть полнейшим куском дерьма. Я понимаю, поверь мне. Мой был.

Опускаясь на грязную землю и одёргивая плащ, он думает: ему плевать, в общем-то. Он не хочет говорить об этом. Он не хочет слышать этих историй.

С другой стороны, Леди не то чтобы его спрашивает.  
С другой стороны, это новое — он слышал что-то от Нико, но она никогда не говорила о семье. Не в его присутствии.

Он, в любом случае, не находит в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы прервать её.

— Твой отец может быть худшим человеком на земле. Мой был.

Она поднимает Калину Энн с земли движением легким — закидывает себе за спину, шипит сквозь зубы, скашивает взгляд на плечо — где-то под пиджаком, он догадывается. Она снимала его, прежде чем зайти сюда.

— Твой отец мог разрушить твою жизнь. Мой, ну. _Разрушил_ , — она продолжает — вымотано — _она не хочет говорить об этом тоже_ , он понимает; да и с чего бы. Она говорит всё равно. — Но ты не простишь себя, если не попытаешься поговорить с ним. Или стать ближе. Или _понять его_. Если будешь всё так же убеждать себя, что он о тебе даже не думает, и даже не попытаешься спросить его об этом прямо.

Она вскидывает руку — прежде, чем он успеет оборвать её. В общем-то, даже прежде, чем он понимает, что уже открыл рот.

— _Нет_. Дай мне закончить.

Морщится, поправляя перекинутый через плечо ремень:

— Это не о нём сейчас. Мне всё равно, к чему ты придёшь в итоге. Возненавидишь ты его, когда он облажается, или вы станете лучшими друзьями до конца его дней несмотря на это. _Но ты. Должен. Попробовать._

Леди выдыхает — немного резко, — морщится снова. Он замечает красное под пиджаком — алое растекается уродливым пятном неторопливо. 

Она всё ещё стоит, впрочем.  
Неро хочет спросить, но решает: это не его дело.

Она продолжает — не смотрит в его сторону по-прежнему. Как будто говорит не с ним.

— Потому что твоя обида? _Она тебя сожрёт_. Твоя ненависть? _Она тебя сожрёт_. До такой степени, что от тебя ничего не останется. До такой степени, что тебе придётся собирать себя заново.

Он смотрит на неё — понятия не имеет, как долго. Слышит, как стекает со стен кровь с отвратительным хлюпающим звуком. Лают собаки где-то совсем далеко, — им, должно быть, пора уходить отсюда, пока не прибыли свидетели, но никто из них не двигается с места.

Она понимает.   
_Она знает, о чём говорит._

Это всё ещё кажется ему странным — далёким от его реальности, в общем-то. 

— Но ты справилась с этим.

Леди усмехается — должно быть, на сомнение в его голосе. Цепляется пальцами за ремень, поправляет Калину Энн — старается выглядеть расслабленной, но он замечает всё равно.

— Конечно. Но это не то, что тебе в жизни пережить нужно, ладно?

_Никто никогда не справляется до конца, но дело не в этом._  
Данте всегда давал отвратительные советы.

Выдыхает:

— Слушай, Неро. Прощение, оно _для тебя_ , понимаешь. Оно не о другом человеке. Оно о том, чтобы ты смог спать по ночам и не думать об этом постоянно. Оно о том, чтобы тебе стало легче дышать. О тебе и ради тебя. Пойми это.

Она устала, он думает. Она, как и все они, невероятно устала.

— Твой отец... он, ну, та ещё паршивая овца. Даже по демоническим меркам. Но это не значит, что так должно быть и так всегда останется.

_Не от него, впрочем._ Он понимает.  
 _В этом разница._

Усмехается. Переводит взгляд себе под ноги.

— О, ну. Ты у нас _экспертка_ по демоническому. Триш наверняка не жалуется.

Она закатывает глаза — ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать: она закатывает глаза сейчас. Цокает языком, не разжимая пальцы на чёрном ремне.

— Неро, киса. Ты ходишь по _охуенно тонкому льду_ , так что завали прямо сейчас.

Он смеётся, поднимаясь на ноги. Стряхивает пыль с колен, но это помогает не слишком — его перчаткам однозначно пришёл конец. Работа с Леди никогда не проходила вот так — обычно всё заканчивалось быстро и не слишком грязно. Временами она даже предлагала ему купить кофе.

Поднимает на неё глаза, спрашивает — осторожно, скашивая взгляд на расплывшееся тёмное пятно:

— Ты в порядке?

Она жмёт плечами — хмурится тут же, шипит раздражённо.

— Дотяну до машины.

Неро кивает — подходит ближе, протягивает руку, чтобы предложить помощь, но она только отмахивается, кивая в сторону выхода. Разворачивается на каблуках — не слишком резко, но пятна алого всё равно попадают на кожу сапог.

Он понятия не имеет, что думать. _Обо всём этом._  
Обещает себе разобраться, впрочем.

_v._

Он ожидает этого.

В общем и целом, это становится только вопросом времени, но Данте всё равно старательно делает вид, что у его присутствия есть какая-то иная цель — притаскивает с собой остывшую пиццу с оливками, что просто невероятно щедро с его стороны, и пару бутылок тёплого пива — наверняка какой-нибудь дряни, которую даже в охлажденном виде пить невозможно. Неро подумывает упростить им всем жизнь и сразу перейти к делу, но потом решает: нет. Кто-то должен расплачиваться за его страдания тоже. Если парень на небесах решил таким образом испортить ему жизнь, то пускай наслаждается этим цирком по полной.

Данте сдаётся через двадцать семь минут ровно — падает на диван с позором под звук открывающейся бутылки пива и вздыхает с невероятным драматизмом:

— Слушай, Неро. Верг, он...

— _Сложный_. Я догадался. Если ты пришёл попросить меня дать ему ещё пару шансов, то Леди уже справилась с этим.

Данте поднимает на него взгляд, полный такого сомнения, будто он только что опроверг форму земли.

Зная Данте, впрочем, это вызвало бы у него меньше вопросов.

— И ты согласился?

Неро жмёт плечами, отбирая пульт из чужих рук — телевизор не работал уже полгода, но Данте продолжал пытаться с упорством, достойным сына Спарды. Когда всё-таки решал почтить их своим присутствием. Что случалось редко.

Не то чтобы его вообще хоть кто-то когда-то _звал_ , в любом случае.

— Она была убедительна.

Данте смотрит на него — по-прежнему. На секунду он ловит себя на том, что ему _действительно_ нужно уточнить историю знакомства этих двоих; решает почти сразу — к чёрту. Это может закончиться ещё одной оторванной рукой, а он морально не готов к такому. 

— Она простила тебе долг за машину?

— Я _не должен_ ей за машину.

Данте усмехается, перетаскивая коробку с пиццей себе на колени — Неро морщится, замечая жирные пятна на картоне, но решает, что не его это дело. В конце концов, шмотки Данте видали худшее. Вне зависимости от контекста.

— О, родной мой. Ты _пока_ не должен ей за машину. Хочешь совет? Не ставь против неё. Никогда. Против Триш тоже, особенно когда они вместе. Они как-то синхронизируются.

Он закатывает глаза.  
Бога ради, Данте. _Бога ради_.

— Действительно. Как же.

— М?

Вздыхает, потирая устало шею:

— Я понял, понял. Не волнуйся об этом.

Это всё кажется ему каким-то неловким страшно — сюрреалистичным, если честно. _Привет, Неро, все последние десять лет нашего знакомства я был твоим дядей, а это твой абсолютно поехавший крышей отец, который пять минут назад пытался разнести целый город и в общем-то преуспел в этом. Теперь он не хочет с тобой говорить и делает вид, что тебя не существует, а теперь я заляпаю жиром твой любимый диван. Вот моё отвратительное тёплое пиво._

Он не помнил такого дерьма даже в мыльных операх.  
С другой стороны. Он не то чтобы _смотрел_ мыльные оперы.

— И _слушай_ , по поводу Верга, — Данте разваливается на его диване, будто у себя дома; его голос звучит серьёзно, впрочем. Это не новое; это всё ещё непривычное — Данте имеет привычку быть серьёзным только в ситуациях совсем дерьмовых. — Он тоже не знает, как быть отцом. И как заниматься чем-то кроме уничтожения мира. И открытия порталов.

Он думает: это не его проблемы. На самом-то деле.  
Это _не должно быть_ его проблемой.

Неро вздыхает — тянется за бутылкой пива на столе рядом, пробует на вкус, морщится после первого же глотка — разумеется, дрянь полная. Музыка его раздражает, но вся эта ситуация и без того слишком дебильная, чтобы ещё и спорить по этому поводу — _гаражный рок называется так по причине_ , говорит Данте покровительственно с видом страшно глубоким и знающим, и Неро решает, что он, в общем-то, долбоёб тот ещё в свои сорок с лишним, но сделать с этим что-то уже вряд ли получится.

Усмехается:

— Ну, в семье не без урода.

Данте кивает на удивление охотно.

— Ага. Но он _пытается_ , верно?

Это не его проблемы, он повторяет себе.  
Это не должно быть его проблемами.

Каким-то образом он всё равно здесь. Выдыхает устало:

— Верно. Я запомню.

Данте кивает, не отвлекаясь от своего куска пиццы:

— Умница.

Он решает: они закончили на этом. У него есть все основания полагать, что они закончили на этом — Данте переключается на пиво полностью, и его речь перестаёт нести смысловую нагрузку на следующие минут сорок; он треплется об агентстве бесконечно, и о том, что Пэтти продолжает звонить ему, и _слава богу, она не знает мой личный номер_ , и Неро теряет нить повествования примерно к середине, — он успевает подумать, что, возможно, если Данте купить телек, он хотя бы заткнётся на время, когда тот швыряет ему телефон на колени — раскладушку настолько древнюю, что Неро даже не уверен сначала в её реальности.

— На.

С другой стороны. Это Данте. Он же понятия не имеет, как что-то без кнопок может работать.

Моргает растерянно.

— Зачем это?

Данте усмехается — довольно, будто всё прошло именно так, как он задумывал. Что кажется как минимум _странным_ , потому что Данте думать _не умеет_.

Допустим, Неро решает. _Допустим_.

— Ну, давай честно. Сам ты ему не позвонишь, а у меня не так много денег, чтобы таскать тебе пиво каждые выходные.

Он переводит взгляд на телефон — неохотно и осторожно, — на экране тускло высвечивается заботливо набранный номер, и Неро думает: Данте, в общем-то, тот ещё урод, но он никогда не думал, что он урод, который лезет не в своё дело настолько нагло.

С другой стороны. Он буквально убил священника в первый же день их знакомства, а он даже не слышал про Фортуну до этого.

Неро вздыхает, поднимая телефон с видом обречённым — это не кажется ему идеей _хорошей_. Это идея отвратительная. Добавляет тоскливо, пока сверлит глазами незнакомый номер:

— Твоё пиво, Данте, полное говно.

Данте отмахивается от него, прикладываясь к собственной бутылке со страшно задетой гордостью:

— Даже _не начинай_ критиковать моё бесплатное пиво, _говнюк_.

Он отводит взгляд в сторону, нажимая на кнопку вызова.

Нужно что-то сделать со старыми фотографиями, он думает, пока звучат гудки бесконечно долго.   
Нужно вытереть пыль с книг.


End file.
